The embodiments of the present invention relate to expertise referrals within a computing environment. Identifying individuals that possess a particular type of expertise can be difficult within an organization. In the usual case, static directories are created that list areas of expertise or specialization of the different members of the organization. These directories attempt to map members of the organization, e.g., employees, with subjects. The directories can be made available to others within the organization.
The information contained within these directories can be collected in a variety of different ways. Typically, the information is collected by polling members of the organization, through self-evaluation where members may update their own profiles, etc. These data collection techniques can be less than accurate and further require constant updating, else the directory becomes out of date and of little use.